Sick Days
by Sarcasmisinmyblood
Summary: Bree has been having a horrible week at school. She wakes up with a cold on Friday. Her brothers notice but she plays it off like it's nothing. Could what seemed like a simple cold, turn out to be something a lot worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first Fanfic ever! I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you liked and what I should fix or work on. No flames. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or any of the brands mentioned. I only own my plot.

The past week had been a whirlwind for Bree. On Monday morning, she had gotten stuck in her capsule due to an ongoing prank war between her brothers. Adam's plan was to super glue the door to Chase's capsule shut. Unfortunately for Bree, Adam had once again mixed up the bionic's capsules. Thanks to Adam, she was 20 minutes late for school and her English teacher was not happy that his lecture had been interrupted. As a result, she ended up with an extra 4 pages of homework to make up for the "oh-so-important" notes she missed. When she got home, she got a call from a screaming, crying, and irritated Caitlin. According to Caitlin, Rodney kissed another girl. Why Caitlin even thought about getting back together with him was a mystery to Bree.

On Tuesday, Bree was assigned a 10 page lab report on factors that affect plant growth. All of her research had to be done outside of class. The draft was due Friday and the final was due Monday. On her way to lunch, she saw Leo being bullied by Trent. Leo was pushed up against the lockers, his hands covering his face which was facing the lockers. When he never received the blow from Trent, he had open his eyes to find Bree on the floor, holding her eye and moaning in pain. She ended up in the nurse's office 2 minutes later with her lunch in her hand and an ice pack on her left eye. Bree spent the rest of the day trying to read and take notes with only one good eye.

The next day wasn't any better. Her eye was swollen shut and was disgusting purple-black color. Adam commenting on how ugly it looked didn't do anything to help her situation. Not to mention she hadn't even started her draft for her lab report. She had training with her brothers for 2 hours after school. Then she had her private training session with Mr. Davenport for another hour and a half. She had little time to take a quick shower and scarf down her dinner before she sprinted upstairs to finish her homework from the day and finish her research for her lab report. She went to bed at 2 am.

With only four hours of sleep, Bree wasn't in the mode for anyone's BS on Thursday. Sadly, Bree had to endure Stephanie's wrath for the whole day. In the morning, Stephanie and her clique whispered nasty, untrue things about Bree in front of her face, acting like Bree couldn't hear them. Stephanie tripped Bree in the hallways and laughed at her with her friends. At lunch, Stephanie "accidentally" slipped her lunch all over Bree's new shirt. Bree smelt like tomato sauce and balsamic vinaigrette for the rest for the day. Everyone snickered when she walked into class and whispered about her. It took three showers for the smell to come out. It took her all afternoon and some time after dinner to finish her lab report. She stayed up until 1 am to finish her homework.

"Ugh," Bree groaned.

Bree's lab report draft was due today and she felt terrible. For once she wished that she could once again be stuck in her capsule, and this time, never have to come out. The only upside today was that her black eye was no longer as swollen as before and she could partially open her eye. Grumpily and groggily, Bree went upstairs to the bathroom in Tasha's sewing room. There, she sneezed and coughed multiple times while trying to get ready for school. She stumbled down to the living room, grabbed the tissue box from its original spot on the dining room table, and placed it on the kitchen counter. She walked towards the wooden cabinets to grab 4 bowls. She placed them on the counter, one in front of each of the 4 bar stools. She went to the pantry to grab cereal for her and her brothers. Powdered Sugar Doughnut O's for Adam, Kellogg's Raisin Bran for Chase, General Mills' Lucky Charms for Leo, and General Mills' Cinnamon Toast Crunch for her. She placed the boxes on the counter. She grabbed milk from the fridge and spoons from the sink drawer. She poured herself breakfast as she heard the elevator coming up, probably with her bionic brothers in it. She blew her nose, producing a loud honking sound, coughing a couple times.

"Woah! There's a duck in Bree's body!" Adam yelled as the elevator doors opened.

Bree groaned, his loud voice giving her a headache. She lazily began to eat her breakfast. One of her arms was on the counter, holding her head up, and the other was holding the spoon.

"It's physically impossible for a duck to be trapped in Bree's body!" Chase responded to Adam's comment, rolling his eyes at his older brother.

"Well, it's impossible for someone to be so short," Adam lowered his hand so it was a foot of the ground, "but you are!" Adam countered, laughing at the irritated look on his younger brother's face.

"Hahaha, very funny" Chase replied sarcastically, taking a seat to Bree's right. "Raisin Bran! My favorite!" He exclaimed after viewing the cereal boxes on the counter. He grabbed the box and began pouring his breakfast.

"I know it was funny, that's why I said it. Duh!" The oldest bionic replied, not noticing the sarcasm in Chase's comment. He sat down on Bree's left. "Yeah! Powdered Sugar Doughnut O's!" He screamed in happiness. He snatched the box off the counter and pour almost half the box into his bowl.

"Could you two bozos keep it down please!" Bree said, her voice croaky, "I have a killer headache and you're making it worse."

"Oh please. You probably just stayed up all night talking to Owen." Chase retorted.

"What's up my bionic besties?!" Leo hollered from the top of the stairs. He ran down only to trip on the last step. He landed face down on the floor. "I'm okay!" He exclaimed, his voice muffled by the carpet. He got up and walked towards the counter. He slid into the only empty seat left on Adam's left and grabbed the Lucky Charms.

"I know what's not going up." Adam replied, "Chase's height!"

He and Leo burst out in laughter. Bree lacked the energy to care, let alone laugh along. She just groaned, blew out her nose, and sneezed a couple times.

"Gesundheit" Chase offered. He turned to Leo and Adam. "Why are you laughing Leo? You're even shorter than me!"

Leo's chuckles stopped. Leo stuck his tongue out at Chase, before turning back to the counter to finish his breakfast. Chase stuck his tongue out at Leo in return. Bree rolled her eyes at her brothers' antics before slowly getting up to put her bowl in the sink.

Chase watched her walk to the sink. Her steps were slow and she stumbled a little while walking. She brought her arm up to her face to cover her mouth at least 5 times on the way there. Her face looked a little flushed as well. As she made her way to the couch, Chase began to doubt his original conclusion that she had been up texting all night. Perhaps it's more than lack of sleep, he thought.

Bree laid down on the couch, her head resting on the end closest to the door. She watched her brothers argue and laugh. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. It's hard to believe it's only been a year and half since we met Leo, she thought. Their new sibling had adjusted to having bionic siblings fairly quickly. From just a glance, one would have thought they had known each other since birth.

"Bree!" " Bree!" "Bree!" Called three voices, causing her to zone back in.

"Huh?" She replied quietly. Opening her eyes, she saw her brothers hovering over her.

"We have to leave for school now." Chase said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rubbing her eyes, she rose up from the couch. She yawned, stretching her arms and grabbing her backpack from the floor. She retrieved her boots and jacket from the closet and put them on. It was only April so it was still a little chilly outside. The bionic shivered as she open the front door. She stepped out the door. The cold air snapped at her face. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her brothers came out minutes after her.

The walk to school was relatively quiet and Bree was glad for that. She sneezed so many times on the way to school that she lost count. The Davenports reached there a couple minutes early. Bree headed towards her locker which she had decorated both inside and out. On the outside, she had simply used bubble letter pop-up stickers to spell her name. Around her name was some decorative tape. On the inside of the door, she has put up a picture of her and her brothers at the beach along some pictures of her and her friends. Bree placed her bag inside of her locker and grabbed what she needed for the first half of the day. She coughed into the crook of her elbow. Her throat felt sore and she would do anything for a cough drop. She placed her materials in a small tote bag Tasha had made for Bree for her birthday. She closed her locker and headed over to where her brothers were standing.

"Wassup Bree?" Adam's loud voice echoed through the halls and hurt Bree's ears.

So this is what Chase must feel like, Bree thought, wincing. "Hey Adam." She replied faintly.

"Could you possibly be any louder?!" Chase scolded Adam.

"Of course I could be louder Chase." Adam replied with. " Just listen to this!" And with that he let out an ear piercing scream that could have been heard from any part of the school.

"Aaaaah!" Bree and Chase yelled out in pain. Bree placed her hands over her ears and squeezed, trying to silence the sound and lessen her pain. Lacking the strength to stand up on her own, she leaned against the lockers behind her for support. Her younger brother dropped to the floor. His hands were pressed to his ears, like Bree. He squirmed on the ground. His bionic super hearing was a blessing and a curse. Leo just covered his ears and looked at Adam like he was insane. Adam stopped screaming, a proud smile on his face. As he turned towards his sister, his smile vanished and was replaced by a small frown.

"Woah! Are you okay Bree?" Adam asked rushing to his sister's side, completely ignoring his younger brother on the floor.

"I'm fine Adam." She said, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the tears that were building up from spilling. "Just please don't be too loud."

"I'm fine too! Thanks for asking!" The youngest bionic piped up from the his spot on the floor. His words were full of sarcasm.

"Nobody asked." Leo replied. Leo turned towards his sister and Adam and began walking towards them.

Chase jumped to his feet and brushed his jeans with his hands. He turned towards his sister. He had noticed Bree's reaction to Adam's scream, before he had crumpled to the ground. Normally she would just cover her ears and then yell at the eldest bionic afterwards. Now, she seemed to lack the energy to stand upright on her own. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was biting her bottom lip, something she only did when she was in a lot of pain. He walked over to his siblings, his eyes trained on Bree, looking for signs of discomfort or agony. Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating it was time to head to class. Adam, Bree, and Leo groaned. Chase jumped with joy.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with happiness. "I have algebra first and we're doing radicals!" The youngest bionic was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Only you would get so excited about that, Chase. Only you." Bree told her brother, laughing.

"Nerd!" Adam exclaimed, pointing at Chase. He and Leo began laughing at Chase.

"At least my brain works!" Chase retorted, looking at his older brother. Adam stopped laughing and sulked.

"Well, um… You're… Smelly!" Adam shot back, his response was a poor excuse for a comeback.

Chase laughed at his brother and headed to his first class.

"Oh, I am so gonna get him at home." Adam said to himself, cracking his knuckles. His siblings didn't say anything. If there was anything they had learned regarding Adam and his shenanigans, it was to not question them. That would only lead to more confusion and frustration. Adam head towards his first class, Global History.

"Well, I have P.E. first," Leo said, facing his sister, "and Trent is in my class so, wish me luck!" A scared look appeared on the boy's face. He headed to the gym, walking slowly to savor his last few minutes before class.

Bree took a deep breath and sighed. She was not looking forward to English. She was heading for her locker to grab a couple things when she sneezed loudly. A few seconds later she sneezed again, and again, and again. Groaning, she open her locker and grabbed the rest of her things. She had just closed her locker when she sneezed again. So what if I sneezed a couple times, she thought walking towards her English class. It's just a small cold. It can't be that bad.

If only she knew how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I hope you like the first chapter. I forgot to mention this before but, the story takes place after Which Father Knows Best. It shouldn't really affect the first chapter though.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Again, I do not own Lab Rats.**

Bree had just entered her English class when the late bell rang. Sighing in relief, she made her way to her desk. She took her seat by the window in the middle row. Just as her teacher was about to start the lesson, she sneezed. Uh-oh, she thought, this can't be good. She made her way over to the tissue box in the front of the room, near the door. She coughed and blew her nose into the tissue, disposing of it in the trash bin conveniently located to the right of the tissue box. She grabbed five tissues and made her way back to her desk. She had used up all of her tissues, thrown them out, and grabbed six more in the first half of class.

The bell rang and her teacher dismissed her class. Slowly, Bree rose up form her seat and made her way to the door. She threw out her tissues at departed for her next class, Trigonometry. There she went through the same routine. She kept multiple tissues at her desk, only to run out and have to get more. The same thing happened for the next two periods as well. Bree's nose was stuffy and had begun turning red from the constant use of tissues.

After what seemed like eternity, the lunch bell rang. Bree made her way to her locker, placing her belongings inside. She grabbed some money from her purse and shut her locker door. She made her way to the cafeteria. There, she stood on the lunch line, choosing the foods the looked at least partially edible to her. After paying, she made her way to the back of the cafeteria, where her brothers were sitting. She put her tray down and slid into the only empty seat at the table between Adam and Chase.

"Hey" She sneezed. "Guys." She sneezed again. Moaning, she placed her elbows on the table and propped her head up with her hands.

"Ha! Bree looks like a tomato!" Adam exclaimed, pointing to his sister's face. Bree's nose was red from irritation and her cheeks were flushed.

Chase looked at his sister and gasped. "Bree!" He exclaimed, shocked. "You look horrible!"

"Gee, thanks Chase!" She replied sarcastically, her voice hoarse. "You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself!" She coughed repeatedly into the sleeve of her shirt. Chase patted her back as she coughed.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know that Bree." Chase replied, unamused. "You look sick. You should go to the nurse."

There's no way I'm going to the nurses office. My bio teacher will kill me if I don't turn in my draft for editing! she thought. "I'm fine Chase." She lied. She could make it through the day. She was a bionic superhuman who went on dangerous, top secret missions. She could handle a small cough.

"Bree, you don't look fine!" Chase argued, a concerned look on his face. Anyone could tell that she has a cold! Why won't she just go to the nurse! He thought, frustrated.

"I think Chase is right, Bree." Adam told his sister, his mouth full of disgusting cafeteria food. Adam was not the brightest crayon in the box, but even he could tell that something was off with his sister.

"See, even Adam agrees!" Chase exclaimed, using his whole hand to point at the eldest bionic. "And he's Adam!" Chase placed his index and middle fingers on his right temple. Blue lines began to appear on his previously hazel eye. He stared at his sister. He knew she had a cold, he just had to scan her to see what her symptoms were. In 10 seconds, a list of symptoms popped up on his scanner in bold, sky blue letters. "Aha!" He cried out. "According to my scanner," he began, reading off of the list, "Bree, you have a headache, nausea, a cough, a stuffy nose, and you've been sneezing all day. You need to go to the nurse!"

Bree knew they wouldn't stop pestering her until she went. That and she really couldn't argue with the results of Chase's scan. Sighing in defeat, she rose up from her seat. "Fine, I'll go." Adam and Chase shared a look before Adam quickly got out of his seat.

"I'll take you." He said, worried she wouldn't actually go to the nurse.

They left the cafeteria. Adam slowed his walking pace to match his sister's. Bree walked slowly, leaning against the walls and lockers. Bree's right arm was covering her mouth and her left arm was holding her stomach the entire walk there. Adam wrapped a protective arm around Bree's shoulder. She stopped leaning against the walls and started leaning against her elder brother. He regardless of the jokes he made, he was truly worried about his sister. He had never seen her with a cold this bad before. It took them 4 minutes to reach the nurse's office. The walls were covered with posters talking about proper hygiene and healthy eating. Adam helped Bree sit down on one of the beds before he took off for the cafeteria.

Bree rapped her fingers against the hard mattress. She looked at the blue and white, tile floor. She was thinking about leaving when the sound of someone speaking broke her out of her thoughts.

"So what brings you hear today, young lady?" A gentle, female voice asked her. Startled, Bree snapped her head up to find a woman in sky blue scrubs standing in front of her. Judging by her attire, the woman in front of her was probably the nurse. According to the nurse's name tag, her name was Jill.

"Uh… Um…" Bree stuttered, wondering if she should lie and leave, or tell her the truth.

The lady laughed softly, placing a reassuring hand on Bree's shoulder. "It's okay. Be honest with me. I don't bite." A small smile appeared on the nurse's face.

I really need to hand in my draft for bio, she thought, but I feel horrible. After a quick mental debate, she spoke. "Well… I woke up this morning with a headache. My nose was stuffy and I was coughing and sneezing. I've been sneezing, coughing and blowing my nose in all my classes. My headache from this morning has gotten worse. I've been tired for the whole day and I started feeling a little nauseous at the beginning of lunch today." Bree spilled everything to the nurse, coughing while she spoke. The lady nodded and and listened carefully the entire time. Jill got up an walked to her desk in front of the bed. Medical supplies were scattered on the surface. A large, black computer sat in the middle with a black keyboard and mouse plugged into it. Some folders sat in a near pile on the bottom right hand corner of the desk. A large, white binder marked Visitor Logs sat in th top left corner. She opened up the book and grabbed a pen from her desk.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked the female sitting on the bed.

"Bree, Bree Davenport." She replied. Jill jotted down Bree's name in the binder.

"Okay, Bree, how 'bout you you lie down on the bed. Make your self comfortable." Bree did as she was told. She was glad for the opportunity to rest. She lay her head down on the soft pillow at the head of the bed, sighing with content. She lay on her left side, her left arm tucked under the pillow. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. Jill began speaking again once she saw that Bree was comfortable. "I'm gonna call your father. He needs to know about your cold and that he should come and pick you up." She faced her desk, her back to Bree, and picked up the phone. "In the meantime, feel free to-" she was interrupted by a loud snore. She turned around to find the young lady fast asleep on the bed. She chuckled to herself. "-doze off." She finished her sentence quietly. She dialed in Mr. Davenport's number. After 3 rings he picked up.

"Hello? This is Donald Davenport. Multi-billionaire, extraordinary inventor, and founder of Davenport Industries."

Well someone certainly has a large ego, she thought. "Hi . This is Jill, one of the nurses at Mission Creek. I'm calling to inform you that your daughter, Ms. Bree Davenport, isn't feeling to well." She told the man. She heard a gasp coming from the other end of the line.

"Bree! Is she okay?!" Donald asked, panic and worry were evident in his voice. He was worried something bad had happened on their last mission or in training. "What's wrong with my daughter!"

"Relax Mr. Davenport. You daughter seems to have a cold." She said, trying to calm the panicking father. She had no idea why the man was this worried, but she didn't pry. "She reported having a stuffy nose and a headache, coughing and sneezing multiple times, feeling tired through out the day, and she began feeling nauseous towards the start of lunch today."

"May I speak with her?"

"I'm afraid that may not be possible, sir." She replied, facing Bree's limp figure on the bed. She turned back around to face the desk. "She's fast asleep right now, and quite frankly, she needs the rest."

"I understand. Should I come pick her up?" The tech mogul asked.

"I think that would be a good idea. I'll contact the main office and let them know you're picking her up. Um, who should I have gather her belongings?"

"Her younger brother, Chase Davenport." He replied.

"Okay." She replied. They exchanged farewells and Jill hung up. She walked around the desk and sat in the chair. Turning on her computer, she looked up Chase's schedule and called his teacher. Chase walked in minutes later. "You must be Chase" she said, rising up from her chair. She walked towards the boy. She stuck a hand out. "I'm Jill, one of the nurses here."

Chase shook her hand. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Jill." He said politely.

"Could you gather your sister's belongings for her, please?" She asked, pointing towards the sleeping girl.

"No problem." And just like that he was gone. Jill called the main office to inform them of Mr. Davenport's arrival. Chase arrived a couple minutes later, Bree's belongings in hand. He walked over to where his sister was sleeping and placed her items on the floor next to her. He sat down on the edge of the mattress near his sister's head. He place a soothing hand on her shoulder. Bree unconsciously wrapped an arm around her younger brother. Chase smiled. She looks so peaceful now, he thought, watching his sister.

"As much as I hate to break this up, Chase, you really should be heading back to class" said a voice from the doorway. Chase turned his head to find Mr. Davenport at the door, smiling. Chase got up from his spot on the bed. Bree rolled in the other direction, eventually laying on her back. Chase left after giving a quick farewell to Jill and Mr. Davenport. "Can I take her home now, Jill?"

"Well, first you need to sign her out. Then you can take her home." Jill replied.

Mr. Davenport headed to the main office. Jill sat down at her desk. She placed a hand on the mouse, shaking it a little to wake up her computer. When it finally turned on, she looked at the background image. It was a picture of her and her husband, Pete, on their honeymoon. They had gone to Hawaii. The photo had been taken on the beach. She was on Pete's back, her chin on his head. They were both laughing. She smiled sadly. Pete died three years ago, a year after their honeymoon. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand and shut off the computer monitor. He was the reason being a doctor had become so important to her. No deserves to die early. As a doctor, she could help prevent that. She could make sure others didn't go through what she did. Working as a nurse was a good way for her to gain experience and better understand younger patients. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to find Bree's father standing awkwardly at the entrance. She waved him in.

Donald walked over to the bed where his daughter was resting. He placed a hand on her forehead. It felt warm. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek and her neck. Both felt warm as well. Mr. Davenport was becoming increasingly worried and confused. Jill didn't say anything about a fever, he thought, glancing at the young lady at her desk.

"Umm, Jill?" Mr. Davenport turned towards the nurse. She rose from her seat, looking at him. "You didn't mention that Bree has a fever."

Concerned, the woman opened up the drawers in her desk, frantically searching for something. She pulled her hand out of the drawer. In her hand, she held a small, metal thermometer. It was similar to the kind nurses used on children before a pediatrician came in at a doctor's office. On the handle was a small digital screen and a few buttons. She stood next to Bree and ran the thermometer over the girl's forehead. Bree shivered, still fast asleep. She turned so she was on her left side once again and brought her knees to her chest as the cool metal touched her forehead. Bree's temperature popped up on the screen.

"101.3 degrees Fahrenheit." She read aloud. She turned towards Donald. "Yup, she's running a fever." She told the father. The man cursed under his breath. Jill resumed speaking. "You can take her home now. Give her a fever reducer, cold medicine, plenty of fluids, and make sure she gets lots of rest. Her body needs it." Nodding, Mr. Davenport gently placed a hand on Bree's shoulder and shook it. Mumbling, she sat up on the bed. Her eyes were shut tightly and her lips were pursed together. Her hands began blindly grabbing for something she knew was in front of her. They latched onto the inventor's black sweater bearing the Davenport Industries logo. She used him to get herself up off the bed. She mumbled an incoherent "thanks" to Jill before she started walking, slowly, towards the exit. Donald kept pace with his daughter, allowing her to lean into him for support.

They reached his car and Bree slid into the back seat, by the right-hand side window. Donald buckled her seat belt and took his place in the front. He set the coordinates to their home. As the car drove itself, he rapped his fingers against his knuckles. The kids never get this sick, he thought. Their chip should give them immunity to diseases or at least lessen the severity. Perhaps something is wrong with her bionics! Or worse, maybe her new chip isn't working! The ride home had just gone from long to dreadful. Mr. Davenport's mind was buzzing. All he could think about was the horrible things that could happen Bree if he couldn't figure what was wrong with her. Biological or not, he considered her his daughter. He had taken her and her brothers from Douglas when they were only toddlers. He had raised them and shaped them into the bionic heroes they were today. Although he might not say it out loud often, he was proud to call them his kids, and even prouder to be called their father. He sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He heard some groaning in the back. He turned around to find Bree twitching in her sleep. He was about to dismiss it, thinking that it was just the car causing her to bounce around when she jerked suddenly. Bree curled up into a ball. She twisted her body as if she was evading something or someone.

"No! No! Stop! Please!" She pleaded, still sleeping. Donald watched her, concerned. "No! Don't hurt them!" She cried out. Her pleas reduced to whispers. She threw her head from side-to-side, her eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, she screamed loudly, grabbing her abdomen.

Donald's eyes bulged. What is happening to her! He thought, scared. Her eyes shot open, tears falling rapidly from them. Her breaths were shallow and rapid. She looked down at her stomach. Donald reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled her shoulder away quickly.

"Don't touch me me!" She screamed. She looked up to find her father staring at her in confusion. "Oh." She whispered faintly, her voice raspy. "It's you. I thought you were Krane." She coughed into the sleeve of her shirt before shutting her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

"She's having nightmares about Krane!" He whispered to himself. It was killing him to see Bree like this. She might be a bionic hero, but she was still only a teenager. He could only imagine the worst, every possible situation involving a man named Victor Krane. He couldn't do anything to help protect Bree from Krane or help her get better until they got home. All he could do now was simply hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry this took so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or any brands mentioned.**

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for the Adam, Chase, and Leo. While wasn't rather unusual for Adam and Leo to be unfocused in class, even Chase couldn't focus.

He was in Geometry, one of his favorite subjects and his last class of the day, staring at the board. His teacher, Mr. Marc was rambling on about some long math problem. Chase placed his right elbow on his desk and propped his head up with his fist. He slouched in his chair, something he rarely did. He suddenly lost interest in the problem on the blackboard. His teacher continued writing down the problem on the chalk board. Tiny bits of chalk hovered in the air before sinking to the floor as the chalk scratched against the rough, black surface.

Mr. Marc had begun explaining the problem and how to find the solution, when Chase started zoning out. All he could think about was Bree and if she was going to be okay. The blackboard and everything else around Chase began to blur. He didn't notice. He wasn't focusing on anything going on in the room.

He thought about the symptoms his scanner said Bree had. _Perhaps I can figure out what disease she has so Mr. Davenport and I can cure her. Yes, this could work!_ He thought, pumped. He held a finger to his temple, searching his mental database for matches between her symptoms and known diseases. He had barely begun when he heard a loud voice speak and something heavy drop onto his desk.

He winced, blinking a couple of times to refocus. He sat up in his chair, removing his arms from the table. He looked at his desk to find a thick textbook on it and Mr. Marc standing in front of him, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Huh?" Chase was utterly confused. A few students in the back chuckled. Whispers of foul names spread from person to person.

"Mr. Davenport. Thank you for joining us once again. Had you been paying attention, you would have known that I was asking you what the answer to the question was." Mr. Marc pointed to the board which was cover in large letters, numbers, and symbols. Chase quickly looked at it and replied in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, the answer is x = 13.56 pi." Chase told his teacher, not fazed by the seemingly complex series of equations.

"That is correct, Chase." Mr. Marc replied using Chase's first name, a sign that he was back in Mr. Marc's good graces.

Mr. Marc grabbed the textbook off of Chase's desk and made his way to the front of the room. Chase sighed, folding his arms on top of one another and resting them on the desk. He leaned over, his chest laying on his arms and his chin keeping his head up on the table. _I wonder how Bree's doing._ He brought his finger back up to his temple and resumed searching.

* * *

Bree woke up to a bright light shining on her face. She had been sleeping since she had reached home. She groaned. Bree brought her arm up to her face, shielding it from the sun's harsh rays. She turned her body so her face was nuzzled in the corner where the armrest and back of the couch meet. She shut her eyes and lay there, enjoying the blissful silence that rarely occurred in the Davenport home.

She was about to doze off when she heard the front door open. She shivered as a cool breeze entered the living room. She pressed her body into the couch in an attempt to warm herself up.

"We're home!" Adam yelled, stepping through the front door. He threw his bag onto the floor and made his way towards the television. He grabbed the video game controllers and headed towards the couch, itching to play his latest game. Poor Bree was completely unaware that Adam was about to sit on her.

"Adam, no!" Chase exclaimed, alarmed. He had just walked through the door when he saw his old brother about to sit on Bree's legs.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm gonna beat your high score?" He teased, taking a seat on the couch and Bree's legs. A puzzled expression appeared on his face. "This sofa is really lumpy." He said, shifting around a little. A groan from Bree had him off the couch and screaming in a matter of seconds. "Ahhhh!" He screamed in terror. "It's alive! The fluffy thing is alive!" He was screaming and pointing at the couch cushions. Bree let out a muffled scream of pain, clamping her hands on her ears.

"Leo in the house-AHHH!" Leo had just entered the house to find Adam screaming at the couch and Chase trying to calm him down. Terrified, he hid behind the couch, waiting for Adam to stop. The last thing Leo needed was for Adam to accidentally shoot him with his heat vision.

"Adam! For the last time! The couch is not alive! You sat on Bree! She's the one that groaned!" Chase cried out, extremely frustrated with Adam. His hands were waving all over the place as desperately tried to reason with his brother. Unfortunately, the eldest bionic wouldn't listen to Chase.

"I'm telling you, the fluffy thing is alive!" Adam stated, panicking. "It's probably mad that no one fed it any pudding! Oh no! It's probably gonna steal all my pudding! Don't worry, I'll save you pudding!" Adam ran over to the fridge knocking Chase over in the process. Adam hugged the refrigerator tightly.

Everybody was so caught up in the chaos; they didn't notice Mr. Davenport enter the room. He had been in the lab, working on his latest invention, when he heard screaming from upstairs. Worried, he made his way up to the living room to find his eldest son hugging the fridge, Chase on the floor holding his side, and Leo curled up in a ball behind the couch. He let out an ear-splitting whistle, causing all the boys to look at him.

"Ow!" Chase exclaimed. "You know I have super senses, right?" He glared at his father figure. Mr. Davenport was about to say something when he was interrupted by some else speaking.

"Everything hurts." Came a muffled female voice. The boys turned to face the couch. Bree laid there, curled up, clutching her stomach.

Donald ran a hand through his hair. He needed to consult the one person who knew everything about the kids' bionics. The man who designed their chips.

"Douglas!" He called for his younger brother. Douglas skipped down the stairs shortly after being summoned.

"Yes Donnie?" He asked, making his way over to his elder brother. Donald pulled him to the side, away from the kids.

"Douglas, I need your help. I-" He was rudely interrupted before he could finish.

"Wait, you need my help?" He asked, boastfully. "Mr. Genius," he said, with air quotes around the name, "needs his younger brother's help! Ha!" He pointed at his brother, laughing. Donald slapped Douglas on the shoulder.

"I'm serious Douglas. Bree's sick and I think something's wrong with her chip. But since I didn't create the original, I still don't know everything about it. I want to have her do some exercises and tests to analyze her bionics and her chip. I want you to help me." Donald explained. Douglas raised an eyebrow.

"I would have just scanned her chip but okay." Douglas replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, _Dougie_." Donald said, rolling his eyes. "Just meet me in the lab in two minutes." Douglas nodded, making his way towards the elevator as Donald walked back into the living room. Adam, Chase, and Leo snapped their heads in Donald's direction. "Adam." He ordered. "Carry Bree down to the lab. Chase and Leo, you're gonna help me and Douglas figure out what's wrong with Bree." Donald headed for the elevator. Adam easily lifted Bree up off the couch and carried her bridal style to the elevator. She rested her head on his chest, her arms still clutching her stomach. Chase and Leo followed closely behind.

* * *

The ride down was seemingly endless. Unfortunately, the elevator was still playing Mr. Davenport's extensive collection of songs, and his singing skills were mediocre at best. The doors opened with a hiss, allowing them entrance to the lab. They entered to find Douglas already at the cyber desk.

"Adam, put Bree in her capsule." He instructed. When she was situated in inside her capsule, he turned to his younger brother. "Douglas, run a scan on her chip." He pointed to the cyber desk.

"One step ahead of you, Don." Douglas replied. He flicked his hand up over and over again, scrolling through the data the cyber desk presented him with.

"Chase, Leo." He said, looking at the two boys. "Help Douglas sift through the information." He handed each of them a tablet that was linked to the cyber desk. The boys began searching furiously. Donald joined his brother at the cyber desk, helping him sort through the information. Adam, who knew had no clue what his family was doing, took a seat next to Bree's capsule.

As the boys were looking through the information, the youngest member of the Dooley-Davenport family piped up.

"This is cutting into my cartoon time."

* * *

 **Yea! Go me for finally updating. Again, I'm really sorry this took so long. School's got me like "AH!" Feel free to drop a review. I love hearing what you guys have to say XD. I die repeatedly from the feels when I read your reviews. It means a lot to me that you would take the time and do it. Tell me what you liked and what I can work on. I'm currently working on Ch. 4 of _Sick Days_ and Ch. 2 of _Of Life, Love, and Murder_. _Of Life, Love and, Murder_ is a darker AU fic so read it if you want to.**

 **I guess that's all for now XD**

 **Until next time**

 **~A**


End file.
